The present disclosure relates to a mirror device with a display function having both a reflection function and an image display function, and a method of changing a function of the mirror device with a display function.
A room mirror with a display function has been proposed, which is attached to the passenger compartment of an automobile. As a display function, an image of a camera capturing the rear side of the automobile is displayed on the room mirror.
A room mirror is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-191858, in which a monitor is provided on a rear surface of a half mirror, and a plurality of camera images are simultaneously displayed on the monitor.
A technique for changing the direction of a room mirror with a partially built-in monitor is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-120649.